Inevitable seducción
by YAOI'BLYFF
Summary: Con apenas 16 años y unas típicas inseguridades de la edad, Levi conoce a Eren, un chico mayor que él que lo ayudará no sólo a aceptarse tal cuál es, sino a aprender a quererse. Pero, ¿podrá Eren aprender a disfrutar sin culpas? Ereri/Lemon/Escuela AU/Diferencia de edad/Intento de shota/R18/Uke Levi/Celos/Inseguridades/Fic Feliz.
1. I see fire

**Inevitable seducción**

 **-x-**

 **Aclaraciones : Según el sistema educativo de EEUU, sophomore vendría a ser el décimo grado, en donde los alumnos tienen entre 15 y 16. Le llaman secundaria superior, y ésta empieza en el noveno grado (freshman, de 14 a 15), y termina en el duodécimo (senior, de 17 a 18).**

 **Advertencias : Levi tiene 16 en efecto, y Eren 23, por lo que va a ser una especie de shota, me atrevo a decir. Si bien la relación entre el par va a ser consentida; técnicamente hablando, no va a ser legal. En fin, si están incómodos leyendo esto, quedan advertidos.**

 **Lunita, el lemon va a llegar eventualmente, mientras tanto a esperar. Y gracias por la idea del título :P**

 **-x-**

Comenzaba otro año en la secundaria Mare. Décimo grado tanto para Levi como su mejor amigo, Farlan. Ambos se habían conocido en segundo grado, cuando apenas tenían 8 años, y en la primera semana de clases fue que descubrieron que el agrado hacia el otro era algo mutuo. Si bien ambos chicos tenían personalidades bastante diferentes, supieron congeniar. Compartían casi todo. Una de las pocas cosas que no compartían era la ropa interior, su color de pelo, y su sexualidad.

Levi se dio cuenta desde muy pequeño que la atracción que la mayoría de los niños sentían hacia las niñas no era algo que él entendía, y que, sin embargo, sentía cierta fascinación por los varones. Cuando se lo dijo a su madre, algo temeroso de que lo viera como un bicho raro, ésta le explicó que no había nada de malo en ello, que simplemente sus gustos eran distintos a los de muchos de sus amigos, y que eso estaba bien. Su padre, en su momento, cuando aún estaba vivo, fue algo más crudo al hablar con él del tema.

—No importa qué prefieras, Levi. Si te joden, ya sabes cuál debe ser tu respuesta. Está bien tener un hijo gay, pero no voy a permitir que seas un marica llorón.

—Sí, papá. Primero los ignoro, pero si siguen les rompo un diente de un puñetazo.

—Mínimo.

Con esos adorables consejos fue que Levi nunca la pasó mal a la hora de afrontar los problemas que le causaba el ser homosexual, y todo tipo de bullying lo vio como pan comido. Claro que cuando quienes lo provocaban entendían que el pequeño Levi no era más que una máquina de patear traseros, empezaban a respetarlo.

A pesar de la confianza que demostraba tener para con muchos, al punto de parecer un chico rudo y hasta creído, Levi, en realidad, era bastante tímido. Él se definía como un adolescente antisocial, y si bien en parte lo era, eso no tenía nada que ver con ser malo. Al contrario, Levi tenía un gran corazón, y siempre ponía los intereses del otro delante de los suyos. Cuando su padre, quien era su pilar y modelo a seguir, murió en un accidente laboral, Levi sintió que debía hacerse cargo de todo; de su madre, incluso, quien siempre fue una mujer valiente y luchadora.

Debido a la fuerte personalidad que poseía, Levi no tenía muchos amigos. Uno de ellos era Farlan, quien era genial. A diferencia suya, Farlan era simpático y le caía bien a todo el mundo de inmediato. Era un dúo… interesante.

Cuando se vieron por primera vez después de las eternas vacaciones de invierno, se unieron como polos opuestos. Siempre se sentaron uno al lado del otro, y eso no iba a empezar a cambiar en décimo grado.

—¿Oíste?—le preguntó Oscar a Farlan mientras lo codeaba. Para Levi fue inevitable unírseles a la conversación—Parece que vamos a tener una compañera nueva. Ojalá ésta sí esté buena.

 _Qué pesado_ , pensó Levi mientras se rascaba la parte afeitada de su cabeza. Oscar era el tipo más baboso que había tenido el desagrado de conocer. Por desgracia, Farlan lo consideraba una especie de amigo, así que sólo le quedaba soportarlo.

—Petra llegó el año pasado y está re buena pero nunca te vi activar—se burló Farlan con una semi sonrisa pícara.

—Es que Petra está de novia, sino ya estaríamos juntos—Aseguró Oscar haciendo un ademán lleno de seguridad—Además, a Levi le gusta Petra. Sería de un tipo sin códigos intentar algo con ella. Después de todo, él la vio primero.

Levi suspiró. No era la primera vez que Petra entraba en este tipo de conversación.

—Primero que nada, Petra está de novia, como dijiste. Y segundo, sabes que no saldría con una chica. ¿Tengo que levantarme a tu padre para que lo entiendas?

Petra había llegado a sus vidas el año anterior, y si bien era en efecto despampanante, tenía novio. Tal vez Levi hubiese hecho una excepción con una chica como ella, pero seguía prefiriendo a los hombres. Por más encantadora que fuese y por más que sus tetas y su exuberante culo desafiasen a la gravedad, Petra no era más que una efímera y culposa fantasía para Levi. Claro que esto nadie lo sabía. Ni siquiera Farlan.

Oscar lo miró sorprendido, y Levi se dio cuenta de que se sintió insultado cuando éste se volteó dándoles la espalda _. Por fin_ , pensó.

—Buenos días, clase—saludó uno de los profesores que habían tenido en años anteriores—¿Cómo la pasaron en sus vacaciones?

El hombre empezó a dialogar con algunos alumnos y tanto Farlan como Levi dejaron de escucharlo. Mandarse mensajes de texto a pesar de tenerse a centímetros de distancia se transformó en algo mucho más entretenido. Se enviaban memes y chistes cortos, y todo era risas y cuchicheos hasta que el profesor dijo algo que les llamó la atención. O más bien, vieron lo que el profesor estaba explicando.

—Su nombre es Isabel Jaeger. Ella comenzará este año, así que les pido que sean amables y la hagan sentir cómoda.

Los ojos de Levi no tardaron en inspeccionar el espécimen que tenía en frente, y aunque se consideraba totalmente gay, no podía negar que delante de él había una belleza de niña. Era bajita y tenía el cabello colorado apenas por debajo de los hombros. Se notaba que era su color natural, y eso lo hizo sonreír. No conocía gente colorada, y los modelos o actrices que veía por televisión le resultaban de lo más atractivos. Levi creía que las personas coloradas eran las que más chances tenían de ser elfos.

Cuando la chica… Isabel, se acercó para tomar asiento a dos bancos de él, Levi pudo advertir que sus ojos, además de ser enormes, tenían un color entre verde y ámbar que dejaban a uno sin aliento. También tenía una sonrisa muy cálida, y su piel, a diferencia de la mayoría de los colorados, era de un vivo tono oliva.

Isabel se sentó dándole la espalda, y Levi por fin decidió mirar a Farlan. Tuvo que contener una carcajada que poco lo caracterizaba, pues su amigo parecía estar congelado. Sus ojos, celestes y brillantes, estaban abiertos de par en par, y la mano con la que se sostenía la quijada estaba a punto de resbalarse de su rostro. Levi chasqueó sus dedos a centímetros de su nariz para que éste reaccionara—Cierra la boca, que vas a salpicarme de tanta baba que estás largando—Farlan salió de su ensoñación enseguida, y lo miró a su amigo como preguntándole si él también había visto lo mismo. Farlan se había enamorado. Y Levi, al pasar las semanas, lo entendió; Isabel era en efecto espectacular.

 **-x-**

El dúo pronto pasó a convertirse en un terceto; conformado por Farlan, por Levi, y por nadie más ni menos que Isabel Jaeger. Empezó cuando una de las profesoras nuevas les dio una tarea grupal, la cual consistía en hacer un folleto que estuviese en contra del calentamiento global y que concientizara a la gente para que cuidasen el planeta. Farlan y Levi siempre hacían proyectos juntos, y cuando vieron que Isabel aún no tenía grupo, no dudaron en invitarla al suyo. Ella aceptó encantada, y a ambos chicos les fue agradable tenerla alrededor. Isabel no era como la mayoría de sus compañeras, quienes estaban al tanto únicamente de su Instagram, de su manicura y de su maquillaje. A Isabel eso le valía verga, y era fácil sacarle tema de conversación.

El folleto debía tener diez caras y ser de doble faz. La profesora anunció de antemano que el trabajo les llevaría bastante tiempo hacerlo, y que no iba a aceptarlo si estaba incompleto. Tanto Farlan como Levi e Isabel dedicaban algo de tiempo al trabajo a la salida de clases, yendo por lo menos una hora a la biblioteca de la escuela, en donde podían trabajar con tranquilidad.

Las semanas pasaron y los trabajos se les fueron sumando. Algunos eran grupales, y otros individuales, pero fuese como fuese, los tres terminaban sentándose juntos en la biblioteca a hacer sus deberes.

—¿Sienten ese olor?—preguntó Isabel una tarde mientras estudiaban en la biblioteca para un examen.

El par olfateó para comprender de qué hablaba Isabel—Eso es por las alfombras—dijo Levi haciendo un mohín—Son viejas y no las limpian nunca. Huelen a viejo rancio.

Isabel no pudo contener su risa ante las palabras de su nuevo amigo, y tanto Levi como Farlan se le unieron divertidos. Unas personas que estaban alrededor de ellos los callaron, pero estos estaban tentados y les fue imposible comportarse.

—Tengo una idea—dijo de pronto Isabel, que ya estaba más calmada—Podemos estudiar en mi casa. Y hacer los trabajos allá. Tengo un living espacioso y mis papás no tienen problema con que lleve amigos—explicó con una de sus patentadas sonrisas.

—Sería genial. Podríamos hablar sin susurrar y no tendríamos que oler las alfombras con aroma a viejo rancio.

El trío volvió a reír, pero esta vez más controlados. Levi y Farlan estuvieron de acuerdo con la idea de su amiga, y quedaron en que después del examen para el que ya estaban casi preparados, podían empezar a ir a estudiar a la casa de Isabel.

Fue una semana después que ese día llegó. A la salida de clases los tres se subieron al auto de Farlan para ir hasta la casa de Isabel. Tenían un trabajo grupal de biología esta vez, y aunque era sencillo, no parecía que fuesen a terminarlo en una tarde.

Ni bien llegaron a la casa de Isabel, su madre, Carla, recibió al trío con una cálida bienvenida.

—¡Chicos! ¡Qué gusto! Mi nombre es Carla, ustedes deben ser Levi y Farlan. Isabel me habló mucho de ustedes. No quiero entretenerlos, así que vayan a estudiar tranquilos que más tarde les alcanzaré algunas bebidas y algo para comer.

Mientras Levi observaba a la mujer hablar, no pudo no notar lo idéntica que era a su hija. O más bien al revés; Isabel era idéntica a su madre. La genética estaba de lado de las Jaeger, parecía ser.

Los chicos le hicieron caso a la mujer y procedieron a hacer sus deberes en el living, el cual era enorme, tal como Isabel les había comentado. Les llevó unas buenas cuatro horas de investigación y debate, pero al menos lograron hacer casi la mitad del trabajo. Cuando se hicieron las siete de la tarde fue que tanto Levi como Farlan anunciaron que era hora de irse, y aunque Carla insistió en que se quedaran a cenar, éstos amablemente rechazaron su invitación, prometiéndole que la próxima reunión sí se quedarían.

Antes de irse, ya en el vestíbulo colocándose sus abrigos, escucharon cómo una llave se daba paso a la cerradura de la puerta principal, dando a entender que alguien estaba por entrar. Levi pensó que se trataría del padre de Isabel, quien había mencionado que era un excelente médico con horarios poco agraciados. Enorme fue su sorpresa cuando vio el chico que abría la puerta.

Era una versión masculina tanto de Isabel como de Carla. Alto, de unos veintitantos, con pelo castaño y algo alborotado, y sus verdes ojos dejaban en segundo lugar a los de su amiga. Levi no entendió cómo no dejó de respirar ahí nomás.

—¡Bro!—gritó Isabel mientras se le acercaba a este ejemplar apolíneo—Hoy viniste temprano, ¡justo para la cena!

—Hola, Izzy—saludó el chico con un tono dulce mientras le acariciaba la cabeza. Su voz era masculina, mas sonaba cálida y relajante. Casi se sentía como una caricia a los tímpanos—¿Qué tal?—siguió saludando, sólo que esta vez a Levi y a Farlan, quienes lo miraban atentos. Levi, por sobre todo—Soy Eren, hermano de Isabel.

Para Levi fue un trabajo de esclavo no tartamudear a la hora de devolver una escueta presentación.

—Levi.

—Hola, soy Farlan. Un gusto—saludó su amigo, no viéndose afectado ante tanta belleza.

—Igualmente, chicos.

Levi se dio cuenta de que la familia Jaeger tenía cierto encanto, y Eren, en particular, era su Jaeger favorito.

 **-x-**

 **Primer capítulo de lo que va a ser una historia… ¿adorable? No sé, eso espero, al menos. Sé que en estas dos mil y pico de palabras no hubo mucho Ereri, es que quise primero hacer una breve introducción de algunos personajes. A partir del segundo capítulo se viene la aparición interesante de Eren y es en donde con Levi empiezan a conocerse P_P.**


	2. Shy

**Antes que nada, nunca me imaginé que iba a tener tan buena respuesta este fic, ¡y eso que recién empieza! Me pusieron muy contenta sus reacciones n_n. Muchas gracias a todos aquellos que me dejaron una review, en verdad aprecio escuchar sus opiniones, halagos y críticas constructivas (las cuales me ayudan a la hora de mejorar, así que no se sientan mal por decirme si algo no les gusta o si les parece que está mal escrito/narrado, etc. Me sirve, y, lo más importante, me da a entender que el lector quiere que mejore porque de verdad le interesa lo que escribo). De nuevo, gracias, y espero que disfruten de este capítulo :D**

 **-x-**

—¿Y Far?—preguntó Isabel con una expresión preocupada—¿Te avisó por qué no iba a venir?

Levi asintió mientras veía cómo su amiga tomaba el asiento de Farlan, sentándose así a su lado—Estaba algo engripado. Eso le pasa por no abrigarse bien.

Isabel sacó su celular y comenzó a tipear furiosamente.

—¿Qué haces?

—Le mando un mensaje diciéndole que después de clases vamos a ir a visitarlo.

Levi no dijo nada; se limitó a mirar la pizarra y esperar a que llegase el profesor.

A los pocos minutos sonó el celular de Isabel.

—¡Qué tipo!—chilló. Levi la miró con un signo de interrogación en su rostro, y ella se vio obligada a explicar—Dice que no quiere que vayamos, que no quiere contagiarnos.

—Estoy de acuerdo con él.

—¡Levi!

—¿Qué?—preguntó encogiéndose de hombros, no sintiendo ni un ápice de culpa. Farlan podía ser su mejor amigo, pero eso no significaba que quería compartir sus gérmenes. No way, José.

El resto del día pasó lento, y cuando por fin tocó la campana que anunciaba la una de la tarde, todos salieron como si sus asientos quemasen.

—Oye, Levi—le llamó Isabel mientras buscaba en su mochila la tarjeta para pagar el autobús—. ¿Prefieres esperar a que vuelva Farlan, o quieres venir a casa a terminar el trabajo? No nos falta mucho para acabarlo. Yo digo que lo terminemos nosotros, así cuando Far se recupere, va a encontrar todo listo.

Levi la miró con sospecha. Isabel había demostrado ser atenta desde el primer día, pero con Farlan… había algo más. No dijo nada, sin embargo, tan sólo asintió y aceptó ir a su casa; no sin antes avisarle a su madre que llegaría tarde por quedarse terminando un trabajo en lo de su amiga.

El viaje en autobús fue algo largo. Acostumbrados a viajar en el auto de Farlan, el tiempo les pareció una pequeña eternidad, y para cuando llegaron a la casa de Isabel, se habían hecho las dos menos cuarto. Levi entró con algo de temor, pues saber que podía aparecer el hermano de su amiga lo ponía muy nervioso de antemano.

—Hola, Levi. Un gusto volver a verte—saludó Carla, viéndose bella e impecable como la primera vez. Levi le devolvió el saludo con una pequeña reverencia que la mujer encontró por demás encantadora—. ¿Y su otro amigo no viene hoy?

—Ah, no, ma. Farlan está en cama. Hoy no fue a la escuela. Está engripado.

—Oh, qué pena. Pero la verdad es que está haciendo mucho más frío del que debería. ¿Van a hacer tarea, chicos?

Ambos adolescentes asintieron a la misma vez.

—Bien, pero les recomiendo que vayan a tu habitación, Izzy. En el living está frío. Ayer se rompió el calefactor—le explicó al chico—, no me gustaría que terminen como su amigo. Vayan arriba que en un rato les llevo algo para que almuercen.

 **-x-**

—Creo que voy a pedirle a tu madre que me adopte—dijo Levi dándole otro mordisco a su omelette, tratando de contener el relleno en su boca, al igual que los gemidos de placer—. Cocina _muy_ bien.

—Es una excelente cocinera, pero parece esmerarse más aún cuando vienen visitas—comentó Isabel haciendo un puchero fingido. Carla se esmeraba siempre.

—Creo que es algo que hacen todas las madres. La mía es igual. Me encanta cómo cocina, pero cuando nos visitan, cocina todavía mejor.

Se la pasaron comiendo y charlando por la siguiente hora, y una vez que en sus platos no quedaron ni las migajas, se dedicaron a trabajar de lleno. Isabel era la que escribía en su computadora, mientras que Levi se encargaba de formular las oraciones adecuadas para poder terminar el trabajo.

Les llevó más de lo que pensaron, y cuando se hicieron las ocho, Levi anunció que era hora de volver.

—¿No te quedas a cenar, Levi?—ofreció Carla con ojos de cachorro mojado. Levi entendió de quién había heredado esa mirada su amiga.

—Me encantaría, señora Jaeger, pero el autobús que me deja cerca de casa deja de pasar en una hora, así que prefiero ir saliendo.

—Entiendo. Pero, por favor, llámame "Carla".

—Si el problema es ese, yo me ofrezco a llevarte después.

Levi cambió la dirección de su mirada, chocando sus ojos con los de Eren, quien salía de la cocina masticando un trozo de pan. Era _tan_ lindo.

—N-no, no te molestes.

—No es molestia.

—Aprovecha su oferta, Levi—intervino Isabel guiñándole un ojo a su hermano—. Eren no suele ser así con… mmm… ¡con nadie!

No le tomó mucho tiempo al chico ponerse rojo de la cabeza a los pies. Trató de apartar la mirada del par de hermanos, pero querer ver esos ojos verdes era más fuerte que su vergüenza.

Isabel sabía que Levi era gay. Lo notó el segundo día de clases cuando escuchó al susodicho decir que Tom, uno de sus compañeros, se había puesto "re papito" durante las vacaciones. Y lo confirmó cuando Levi le prestó su IPhone. No muchos chicos heterosexuales de 16 años escuchan Jeffree Star y tienen a Zac Efron sin camisa de fondo de pantalla. Levi tampoco se molestaba en ocultar quién era, y a Isabel esa cualidad le gustó mucho.

Pero, si bien Levi _sabía_ que Isabel sabía, trató de disimular lo mejor posible el hecho de que había caído profundamente por Eren, su jodido hermano de un metro ochenta que partía la tierra de lo bueno que estaba.

—Tiene razón—concluyó Eren encogiéndose de hombros mientras le revoloteó el cabello a su hermana, despeinándola por completo en el proceso.

—¡Oye!

Levi iba a insistir nuevamente con que no hacía falta, pero cuando Eren sonrió, olvidó cómo hablar, y tan sólo siguió al trío de Jaegers al comedor, dando por sentado que se quedaría a cenar y que Eren lo llevaría a su casa.

Cuando se sentó a la mesa se disculpó por sacar su celular, explicando que le avisaría a su madre el motivo de su demora.

—¿Papá llegará tarde hoy también?

—Hablé con él hace un rato y dijo que para las once debería ya estar en casa, si es que no se presentaba nada.

—Oh, bien.

La familia estaba acostumbrada a cenar sin Grisha, el esposo de Carla, pero eso no quería decir que les agradaba. De todos modos no les quedaba más opción que asumirlo. El hombre era médico, y uno de los mejores. Había salvado vidas que prometían estar al borde de la muerte, y cada vez que surgía una emergencia, a quien primero acudían era a él.

Eren ayudó a su madre a terminar de preparar la mesa, mientras que ella se acercaba con dos platos llenos de lo que parecía ser una especie de guiso. El cual por cierto olía muy bien.

—Espero que te guste el gulash, Levi.

El chico miró a Eren, quien le dejó, con una sonrisa, un juego de cubiertos al lado de su plato.

—N-nunca probé. Pero se ve y huele exquisito, Carla.

—Gracias, cielo. Coman antes de que se enfríe. Caliente sabe mejor.

La mujer terminó de servir para todos y se sentó a la mesa. No comieron en silencio, al contrario. Eren hablaba, y bastante. A Levi le pareció un chico extrovertido y simpático, sin mencionar humilde y de familia, a pesar de que se notaba que los Jaeger contaban el dinero con pala.

—Mi hermano enseña MMA. Así como lo ves de buenito, parece una bestia luchando.

—Hey. No sé si eso cuenta como halago, o si me estás hundiendo, hermanita.

—Mmm… un poco de ambas cosas.

—¿Al final Mikasa no te dio horarios fijos?—interrumpió su madre.

—No. Es medio difícil saber a qué hora voy a terminar. Hay clientes que cancelan a último momento, por eso a veces salgo antes. Igual no me molesta quedarme más tiempo, me sirve de entrenamiento.

Levi quería preguntarle cosas. Como qué edad tenía, qué diablos significaba "MMA", cuánto medían sus bíceps… pero se quedó callado. No iba a arriesgarse a meter la pata y quedar como un pervertido.

—¿Pudieron terminar el trabajo?—preguntó Eren de pronto. Levi esperó a que su amiga respondiera.

—Sí. Fue bastante denso al final. La próxima que tengamos tarea de biología o química te la dejo a ti para que nos la hagas.

—¿A cambio de qué? Nada es gratis en la vida, hermanita.

—No lo sé, tal vez Levi pueda ofrecerte algo.

El chico se quedó de piedra. No podía creer cómo su "amiga" acababa de tirarlo de esa manera debajo del autobús. Eren lo miró con una ceja encorvada. Interesado, podía decirse.

—Ah… um-, y-yo-

—Levi es excelente pastelero. Hace unos días llevó muffins a la escuela y casi me los comí todos.

—No pongo en duda tu glotonería, Izzy. Así que, ¿eres pastelero? Me gustaría probar alguna de tus creaciones, Levi.

El adolescente trató de contestar algo, pero la repentina falta de oxígeno se lo impidió. Por suerte, Carla se sumó a la charla, haciendo todo más llevadero.

—¡A mí también me gustaría probar algo! ¿Estudiaste o eres autodidacta, Levi?

—Eh… mi madre cocina mucho, y le gusta hacer cosas dulces desde que tengo memoria. Supongo que de tanto mirarla aprendí. Igual, tampoco es para tanto.

—No lo sé, yo creo que estás siendo humilde—dijo Eren con tono burlón. Isabel asintió.

—Sí, está siendo humilde.

Levi buscó la mesa y clavó la mirada en uno de los arabescos del mantel, haciendo fuerza para que los colores no se le subieran a la cara. Los halagos lo ponían por demás incómodo. No era algo a lo que estaba acostumbrado.

—Um, la próxima vez que venga traeré algo para que coman, entonces.

—Avisa cuándo vienes así ese día salgo temprano del trabajo. Conociendo a Isabel, seguro no dejará nada para mí.

—Oye, tú eres más glotón que yo.

Los hermanos continuaron "peleando" por un rato más, hasta que el reloj del comedor marcó las diez de la noche.

—Levi—llamó Eren consiguiendo que el chico lo mirase—, ¿quieres que te lleve ya?

Levi, con algo de pena, asintió. Vio entonces cómo Eren se levantaba, y lo imitó, pero para apurarse y así ayudar a Carla a levantar la mesa.

—Deja, Levi. No te preocupes.

—Por favor, es lo menos que puedo hacer.

—Shh. Tonterías. Hagamos una cosa, yo me encargo de los platos, y tú, la próxima vez que vengas, traes el postre. ¿Te parece?

—Está bien.

Isabel le recordó a Levi que debía ir a buscar sus cosas en la habitación, y una vez con todo en mano, se acercaron al vestíbulo. Eren apareció a los segundos. Con dos cascos. Cascos de motocicleta.

—Ten—le dijo acercándole uno de ellos, y luego una chaqueta varsity* azul con mangas blancas. En el pectoral izquierdo tenía grabadas las iniciales SR*, y detrás, el número 74 en grande, con el apellido "Jaeger" debajo—. Va a hacer mucho frío en la motocicleta. Póntela, por favor.

Levi tragó duro y se la puso sin discutir. ¿Cuándo se había ganado la lotería de esa manera? ¿En verdad estaba por usar la chaqueta de ese Adonis? Trató de no desmayarse tras inhalar el perfume lavado de la prenda, puesto que parecía que Eren la había usado hacía tan sólo horas.

—Nos vamos, ma. Vuelvo al rato.

—Adiós, Izzy.

—¡Nos vemos mañana, Levi! Maneja con cuidado, hermano.

—Que lleguen bien, chicos. Espero volver a verte pronto por aquí, Levi.

—Claro que sí, Carla. Hasta luego.

Los chicos salieron y fueron directo a la cochera, en donde Eren tenía una hermosa Honda Rebel negra mate. Los asientos de cuero lucían impecables, y para Levi fue imposible no balbucear ante tanta belleza.

—Es… wow.

Eren rio, comprendiendo el sentimiento del amigo de su hermana—¿Te gustan las motos?

—Esta sí.

Ambos se pusieron los cascos, aunque Levi tuvo algo de problemas para ponerse el precinto de seguridad.

—Déjame ayudarte. No se ve bien aquí afuera.

Levi se quedó inmóvil tras sentir las manos de Eren rozar parte de su barbilla. Si bien era tan sólo para ajustarle el precinto, era demasiado.

—Listo. ¿Vamos?

El par se subió a la moto. Levi sintió mucha vergüenza de tener que aferrarse a Eren, pero no quería terminar perdido a medio camino, así que hizo su pudor a un lado y lo agarró de la cintura, tratando de esquivar zonas muy bajas. Le explicó cómo llegar a su casa de la manera más fácil, y partieron.

El viaje fue ameno a pesar de la incómoda pero deliciosa cercanía, y Levi tuvo que agregarle otra virtud a la lista de "Cosas geniales de Eren Jaeger". Era en efecto un buen conductor.

—Llegamos—anunció Eren después de sacarse el casco.

Levi se bajó, sacándose el casco también, y cuando empezó a desabotonarse la chaqueta, Eren volvió a hablar.

—No. Hace frío. Déjatela puesta.

—Um, está bien. La lavaré y mañana se la daré a Izzy para que te la dev-

Pero Eren no lo dejó terminar.

—En el caso de que quieras devolvérmela, no hace falta que la laves. Y, la verdad, preferiría que no me la devuelvas; me gusta cómo te queda puesta mi chaqueta.

Levi trató de no sonreír ante eso, pero fue imposible. Sus labios se curvaron de manera involuntaria, dejando ver lo que prometía ser una gran sonrisa. Claro que su mano fue más rápida, y llegó a cubrirse el rostro antes de mostrarle el resultado a Eren.

Eren frunció el ceño a modo de desaprobación. Estaba por recriminarle a Levi el que le haya ocultado su sonrisa, pero alguien interrumpió sus futuras palabras.

Una mujer, por demás hermosa, salió de la casa de Levi. Tenía puesto un pantalón de chándal y una camiseta demasiado grande para lo esbelto que aparentaba ser su cuerpo. Su cabello, negro como el del adolescente, estaba recogido en una prolija coleta, y aunque había una gran distancia, se veía cómo sus ojos claros resaltaban de una manera espectacular. Eren no tardó en darse cuenta de que esa mujer, claramente, era la madre de Levi. Eran… iguales.

—Um, gracias por traerme, Eren. Pero es mejor que me meta si no quieres que mi madre te empiece a interrogar.

Eren pensaba decirle que no le molestaría que su madre lo interrogase; de hecho, es lo menos que se esperaba. ¿Qué madre se queda tranquila al ver que su hijo llega de _noche_ y en _motocicleta_ con un completo extraño? Pero no dijo nada, tan sólo sonrió mientras que con un ademán saludaba a la mujer.

—Buenas noches, Levi. Nos vemos luego.

Eren se fue después de que el par entrara a la casa, y una vez cerrada la puerta, Levi suspiró.

—Es… el hermano de Isabel.

—Vaya, el hermano de Isabel sí que es todo un caballero.

Levi rodó los ojos; ya sabía la charla que le esperaba. Su madre iba a provocarlo dada la situación. Su sonrisa pícara y burlona la delataba.

—Hice parfait de pera. Ve a lavarte las manos así comes un poco, tesoro.

—Ya estoy grande para que me digas que tengo que lavarme las manos, ma. Ya sé que tengo que lavármelas—refunfuñó el chico mientras se dirigía al baño.

Levi en efecto estaba creciendo, y aunque eso en parte asustaba a su madre, era algo que tenía que aceptar. Sólo esperaba que su hijo encontrase alguien que lo cuidara en reemplazo. Alguien como el chico de la motocicleta, por ejemplo.

 **-x-**

 ***Las chaquetas varsity son esas que usan los universitarios en EEUU (aunque ahora están de moda). Suelen tener el chaleco de un color oscuro (bordó, azul, negro, verde), y las mangas blancas.**

 ***Las iniciales SR vendrían a significar "Saint Rose", que sería el nombre de la universidad de Eren. Sí, muy original (?).**

 **Iba a actualizar antes, pero hace una semana, aproximadamente, se cortó un cable submarino oceánico (que provee de Internet a Argentina) y estamos con problemas de conexión a nivel nacional. Hubo días en que me anduvo mal, y otros en que ni me pude conectar siquiera. Ahora hay, y gracias a mi insomnio pude actualizar e.e**

 **Si llegaron hasta acá, gracias :D, ojalá no se vengan decepcionando. Prometo que la cosa se va a ir poniendo más interesante a medida que avance.**


	3. Smooth Operator

**Holis de nuevo. ¡Vamos que vengo actualizando relativamente seguido! (Y eso que Internet sigue jodido, de hecho, ahora estoy subiendo esto desde un ciber TT_TT) Por las dudas, toquen madera, no sea cosa que se corte la racha (?). En fin, ¡gracias por las reviews! A quienes dejaron una con su respectiva cuenta, ya les contesté por allí, pero a aquellos que comentaron como invitados, les agradezco por acá :D.**

 **Aclaraciones : me olvidé de poner el nombre de las canciones que usé para los títulos de cada capítulo. La primera es "I see fire", de Ed Sheeran. La segunda: "Shy", de Sonata Arctica. Y esta se llama "Smooth Operator", de Sade. Para quienes no sepan qué significa "smooth operator", es un término que se usa para definir a alguien que hace las cosas con gracia y elegancia, alguien que tiene las cosas claras y gran delicadeza para concretar algo. En resumen, se podría decir que un smooth operator es, en este caso, un tipo como Eren. O sea, un ganador (?). Si pueden escúchenlas :D**

 **Advertencias : tercer capítulo, tiene bastante fluff si me preguntan, pero está bien, ya que esa es la idea para esta historia; trataré de dejar el drama y el angst para Bettie, Los Aberrantes y demás fics. Ojalá disfruten leyendo, así como yo disfruté escribiendo n_n.**

* * *

Farlan no se había recuperado del todo, pero al día siguiente de haber faltado a clases, regresó. Estaba más abrigado de lo usual, y llevaba puesta una bandana negra con arabescos blancos que protegía su garganta. Tanto Levi como Isabel se alegraron de verlo dentro de todo bien.

—¿No era mejor si reposabas un día más? No vaya a ser que recaigas…

—No te preocupes, Izzy. Mi madre me trajo y dijo que me vendría a buscar, así que no es como si tuviera que hacer esfuerzos para estar aquí—explicó el chico, quien, de costumbre, iba con su propio auto e incluso acompañaba a sus amigos a sus respectivas casas.

—Mmm… como digas. Sólo… mantente abrigado, ¿sí?

Farlan asintió, entretenido de ver el lado de madre preocupona que podía llegar a mostrar Isabel—Hablando de abrigarse—dijo con un tono de voz curioso mientras cambiaba el rumbo de su mirada—, ¿esa chaqueta no es un poco… _gigante_ para ti, Levi?

El susodicho se encogió de hombros tratando así de evadir la pregunta, siendo consciente en ese momento de que se había puesto la chaqueta de Eren sin pensar en las reacciones de sus amigos. Había sido más fuerte que él; el aroma que expulsaba la prenda era hipnotizador y deseaba tenerlo impregnado en sus ropas, en su piel.

—A mí me gusta cómo te queda. A Eren también pareció gustarle, ¿ah?

Las mejillas de Levi se encendieron, y como enviado del cielo, Tom se acercó al trío.

—Chicos, ¿alguno pudo resolver los problemas que dio el profesor Schultz?

Levi se apresuró para sacar su cuaderno, aliviado de la interrupción—Ten, están todos resueltos, y al lado tienes la justificación.

—Muchas gracias, Levi.

—¿Qué onda con Tom?—preguntó Isabel una vez que su compañero se alejó. Sabía que a Levi le gustaba, pero jamás supo si pasó algo entre ellos o si la cosa venía de un solo lado.

—Ninguna onda.

La conversación quedó ahí. Isabel se dio cuenta, aparentemente, de que había logrado incomodar a su amigo, por ende cortó toda futura charla, sentándose en su lugar con el fin de esperar a que comenzara la clase. Levi la vio escribir apresuradamente en su celular mientras lo miraba de reojo, pero le restó importancia.

El resto del día pasó tranquilo, normal. Las campanas sonaron a la una, como siempre, avisando que era hora de marcharse.

—Mi madre está esperándonos en la esquina. Me acaba de mandar un mensaje; dice que no puede estacionar aquí.

—Yo me voy en autobús—comentó Levi.

—¿Por qué? Siempre te llevo. No es molestia para mi madre, Levi.

—Pero a ti no me preocupa desviarte, a tu madre sí la respeto—bromeó. Levi y Farlan vivían en lados contrarios, en cambio, Isabel vivía a pocas cuadras de la casa de Farlan, por lo que no se desviaba mucho a la hora de llevarla a ella.

Farlan insistió, pero tanto él como Levi se sorprendieron cuando Isabel intervino.

—Si Levi quiere ir por su lado, no deberías insistir.

—Pero…

—¡Uf! ¡Vamos!—dijo la chica tomando de la mano a Farlan, sin permitir que éste terminase la oración—¡Adiós, Levi! ¡Hasta mañana!

A Levi le pareció extraño eso, y más cuando vio a su amiga voltearse y levantarle sus pulgares a modo de ánimo. No entendía qué podía significar ese gesto, o, más bien, por qué se lo hacía. Eso hasta que escuchó una bocina sonar y miró hacia la dirección de donde provenía; todo para encontrarse a Eren montado en su motocicleta dirigiéndole la mirada.

Su cara se volvió caliente por dos cosas. Una: la culpable de que Eren estuviera allí, _seguramente_ , era Isabel. Y dos: Levi seguía con la chaqueta puesta. Eren acababa de verlo usando su jodida chaqueta. ¿Podía pasar más vergüenza?

Quería que la tierra lo tragase, pero decidió que huir sería muy cobarde e inmaduro de su parte. Por eso no sólo se le acercó, sino que lo saludó primero.

—Hola.

Levi sintió no poder manejar la sonrisa que el más alto le estaba regalando. Y si creía que eso era mucho, casi que se ahoga con lo que le escuchó decir.

—Me gusta verte usar mi ropa.

—Ah- y-yo-

—Linda moto.

Ambos varones miraron a la dueña de esa voz; una chica de fogosos y largos rizos, almendrados ojos azules, y carnosos labios rosados. Hannah Wellington. Levi la conocía. _Todos_ la conocían. Hannah era el paradigma de la adolescente perfecta que no puede faltar en ninguna escuela. Era hermosa y popular. Sus brillosos ojos azules volvían loco a cualquier chico, y esa perfecta y rojiza cabellera era la envidia de todas sus compañeras.

—Se nota que la cuidas bien. ¿Él es pariente tuyo, Louis?

—Su nombre es Levi. Y no, no somos parientes.

Levi miró a Eren, que, lejos de verse hechizado ante la belleza de la adolescente, había sonado un tanto cortante al responderle. Tal vez Hannah no era su tipo. Cosa que era difícil puesto que Hannah era el "tipo" de todos.

—Nunca te había visto por aquí. Mi nombre es Hannah—se presentó extendiendo la mano. Eren, que seguía sentado en su motocicleta, tan sólo asintió, evitando el tacto por completo—. Bueno, _extraño_. Ojalá nos veamos de vuelta. Adiós, Louis.

—Qué pesada—comentó Eren cuando la chica se fue, había un notorio fastidio en su voz.

Levi, haciendo su mejor esfuerzo para no verse desanimado, comentó—Debe pasarte todo el tiempo.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Uh… que las chicas más lindas se te acerquen y te quieran conquistar.

—No me interesa que las chicas más lindas me quieran conquistar. Y tampoco esa era muy linda que digamos. Vi más bonitas, sin mencionar menos lanzadas. Además, si una persona es así de antipática, no me importa qué tan linda sea su cara.

—Supongo—contestó el más chico, algo sorprendido ante esa respuesta que claramente no se esperaba—. Por cierto, ¿qué haces aquí?

—Pasaba justo por el lugar.

Levi sabía que Eren estaba mintiendo, lo que no entendía era por qué lo hacía. De todos modos asintió, aceptando su respuesta, y antes de poder saludarlo para irse, Eren volvió a hablar.

—¿Tienes hambre? Porque yo estoy famélico. ¿Te importaría acompañarme a almorzar antes de que entre al trabajo?

Eran demasiadas preguntas juntas, demasiado para procesar. ¿Por qué Eren quería que lo acompañe a comer? ¿Acaso había ido a su escuela sólo para eso? No podía ser, no tenía sentido.

—Eh… s-seguro. Sólo… avisaré que voy a llegar un poco más tarde.

Levi sacó su celular y le mandó un mensaje a su madre, y para cuando por fin levantó la vista, vio cómo Eren le extendía el mismo casco que había usado la noche anterior. Eren se puso el suyo y esperó a que Levi se subiera también.

En menos de diez minutos se encontraban bajando del vehículo y entrando a un Subway del centro.

—¿Te gustan los sándwiches de aquí?—preguntó Eren deshaciéndose de su chaqueta. Levi lo imitó.

—Sí. Siempre me pido el vegetariano.

—Uh, pero no eres vegetariano, ¿verdad? El gulash que comimos anoche tenía carne. O, ¿te lo comiste para no hacer sentir mal a mi madre?

Levi contuvo una risa que le provocó la preocupación repentina de Eren, la cual era por demás adorable—N-no, no soy vegetariano, tan sólo me gusta pedir el sándwich vegetariano porque la carne y el pollo de Subway son muy secos. En cambio los vegetales son frescos. Pero… no, no soy vegetariano. Descuida.

Eren se vio enormemente relajado tras oír a Levi decir eso.

Ordenaron gaseosas y sándwiches vegetarianos de 30 centímetros, Eren alegando que Levi tenía razón en cuanto a la carne y el pollo y que era mejor ir a lo seguro. Levi quiso pagar su parte, pero Eren tan sólo se rio y le dijo que pagaba él ya que él lo había invitado.

Cuando se sentaron en una mesa para dos, Levi notó que su madre le había respondido el mensaje de hacía un rato. Decía que se cuidara y que la mantuviera al tanto de en dónde estaría. Él le explicó que simplemente estaba comiendo algo con Eren en el centro, y que ni bien terminase, volvería a casa.

—Lo siento. Mi madre… se preocupa mucho.

—No sería una madre si no lo hiciera. Yo pasé por lo mismo—comentó el más alto antes de darle una gran mordida a su sándwich—. De hecho, sigue preocupándose. Mi madre aún cree que tengo ocho años. De todos modos no me molesta. La entiendo. Me pasa lo mismo con Izzy.

Levi asintió, tratando de ponerse en el lugar de Eren. Él no tenía hermanos menores y mucho menos hijos, pero tenía esa misma aura protectora para con su madre y amigos.

El celular del adolescente volvió a advertir un mensaje, y cuando lo leyó, fue inevitable que sus mejillas se colorearan furiosamente. Eren eso lo notó.

—¿Está todo bien?

—S-sí—respondió Levi guardando el celular en el bolsillo de su mochila—. Mi madre… dice estupideces.

Eren rio ante la seriedad de Levi pero se recuperó rápidamente—Tu madre… parece una mujer joven.

—Sí, me tuvo a los 18. Además da clases de yoga. Eso la mantiene joven, supongo. Fue modelo, también. Lo fue hasta hace poco, en realidad.

—Ahora entiendo por qué eres tan lindo. Lo heredaste de ella.

Levi se atragantó con una hoja de rúcula, teniendo que beber algo de su gaseosa para calmar la tos que le provocó.

—N-no hagas eso—gruñó, tratando de ocultar su rostro para que Eren no notase lo colorado de sus mejillas.

—¿Hacer qué?—preguntó Eren tras alcanzarle una servilleta al adolescente.

—Ng- decir esas cosas.

—Pero es cierto. Eres lindo. ¿Acaso debo mentir?

Levi le iba a decir que no, que no era lindo, y que precisamente por eso no debía mentir. Lo que menos quería era hacerse falsas ilusiones. Le iba a pedir que no jugase con él, pero Eren estaba haciendo algo que Levi había denominado como "La mirada Jaeger". Básicamente consistía en poner ojos de cachorro pateado, y diablos que funcionaba. Isabel se lo hacía todo el tiempo, y era difícil resistirse. Eren, además, acompañó esa mirada con un infantil puchero. Para Levi fue imposible no reír.

—Mucho mejor—comentó el más alto, sonriendo al ver el repentino cambio de humor en el chico, pero se arrepintió de haber hablado cuando vio cómo se cubría la sonrisa con su sándwich. Le iba a decir que no lo haga, pero decidió que lo había provocado lo suficiente y que era hora de dejarlo comer tranquilo.

Para cuando dieron las dos, ambos habían acabado sus almuerzos. Hicieron algo de sobremesa por unos cuántos minutos en donde hablaron del trabajo y la escuela, hasta que a Eren le sonó el celular.

—Debe ser Mikasa. Ya son las dos y media, tengo que ir yendo al trabajo. ¿Vamos ya? Antes te alcanzo a tu casa.

—Puedo tomarme el autobús, descuida.

Eren rio entretenido—Ni lo sueñes.

Salieron de Subway y el frío les recordó que debían abrigarse. Mientras Eren se ponía su chaqueta, observó a Levi ponerse la varsity que le había dado la noche anterior.

—¿Qué tengo?—preguntó Levi consciente de la forma en que Eren lo estaba mirando. Tenía una linda sonrisa en su rostro, aunque para el adolescente eso significó que el más alto se estaba burlando de él.

Eren se limitó a negar. Poner nervioso a Levi era divertido, pero todo tenía un límite. Tampoco quería intimidarlo… _tanto_.

Para cuando llegaron a la casa del adolescente y se bajaron de la motocicleta ya sin sus cascos interfiriendo, Eren le pidió el número de celular a Levi.

—¿Pa-para qué lo quieres?

—Porque perdí el mío—contestó Eren a modo de chiste.

Era un chiste estúpido y chliché, pero lo había contado Eren causando así el efecto deseado en Levi, logrando que éste riera por demás tentado. Aunque rápidamente llevó la mano a su boca, ocultándola y camuflando el sonido de su risa.

La simpatía de Eren fue rápidamente reemplazada por un serio ceño fruncido.

—¿Por qué haces eso?

La risa cesó de inmediato para el más chico. Era la primera vez que veía a Eren mirarlo de esa manera. Parecía… ¿molesto?

—¿Ha-hacer qué?

—Cubrir tu sonrisa. ¿Por qué lo haces?

La mirada de Levi encontró el suelo, no parecía tener intención de separarla de él. Se empezó a ver enormemente incómodo, y sus manos jugando torpemente con el borde de las mangas de la chaqueta de Eren lo confirmaron.

—Mi sonrisa es fea—soltó de pronto encogiéndose de hombros.

Sorprendido, el más alto abrió los ojos más de lo normal, haciendo que el infinito verde de ellos fuese por demás cautivador.

—¿Qué? ¿Cómo que fea?

—M-mis dientes… están torcidos.

Eren no entendía cómo tal banalidad le impedía a Levi ver lo linda que era su sonrisa. No lo entendía y no lo soportaba. Por eso esta vez no se quedó callado, y tomó levemente al chico de su mentón hasta lograr que lo mirase fijo.

—Tu sonrisa no puede ser fea. Me gustaría que me la dejaras ver alguna vez.

Eren le soltó el rostro, y Levi buscó el suelo nuevamente, aunque esta vez para evitar que el otro viese el fuego que había inundado su cara. Para su suerte, y evitando así más momentos incómodos, Eren le extendió su celular, llamando nuevamente la atención del más bajo, quien volvió a mirarlo, por más apenado que se encontrase.

—¿Y bien? ¿Me lo vas a dar?

Levi lo aceptó y fue directo a la lista de contactos, anotando allí su nombre y número. Después de unos segundos se lo entregó a su dueño.

—Gracias—respondió Eren con una enorme sonrisa.

 _De nada_ , estaba por decirle el adolescente, pero el oxígeno de su cerebro se desvaneció por completo cuando sintió los labios de Eren dejar un pequeño beso en su mejilla.

—Entra, no quisiera que tu madre te rete por haberte retenido demasiado.

Levi le hizo caso, aunque no fue capaz de emitir sonido alguno. Entró a su casa en modo de piloto automático, procesando lo que acababa de pasar.

Veinte minutos después, aún sin poder salir de su shock, Levi recibió un mensaje. El remitente era desconocido, pero por lo que decía, supo quién lo enviaba.

 _ **Ojalá la próxima vez tenga la suerte de verte sonreír.**_

Levi no le respondió, pero esa tarde se quedó practicando su sonrisa frente al espejo hasta que se pusiera el sol.

* * *

 **En el mensaje que le manda Kuchel a Levi decía algo así como "Eren me encanta para yerno".**

 **Y sí, Isabel fue la que tuvo que ver con que Eren se apareciera en la escuela y fuese a buscar al enano *se frota las manos*. Le dijo por mensaje que Levi se veía lindo usando su chaqueta y que seguro querría verlo en persona.**

 **Todavía estoy en la duda de dónde exactamente, pero entre el cuarto y quinto capítulo, va a pasar algo... sexy entre estos dos. *Se va volando al sol***


End file.
